


Heaven's Grief

by banditoftheradio



Category: Red vs Blue, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Chorus Trilogy, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Minor CarWash, Multi, Possible Character Death, Sibling bond, Unrequited Love, Yorkalina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditoftheradio/pseuds/banditoftheradio
Summary: “What was that about Ghosts you told me before…?”“Something about not chasing them?”“Well, here they are chasing me instead…”---With war reigning down upon Chorus, the last thing Carolina expected was for an all too familiar face to walk back into her life.---Set during the events of Season 13.---





	1. Ghosts

“Alright, Tucker, Caboose, rest up, and refuel we head out in the morning.” She responded glancing towards her Away team. She nodded her head to each of them as she stepped back from the Warthog. 

“You got it, Carolina!” Tucker responded with his usual grin. He reached down to the side of the vehicle and placed his helmet back on.

“And keep that Warthog in one piece!” Shouted the familiar voice of Epsilon. Carolina’s gaze shifted to her companion for a brief moment. 

“One piece of Warthog coming right up!” Caboose chimed in with his usual cheerful expression. 

Carolina withheld a soft chuckle simply smiling through her helmet as she watched the two of them drive the Warthog towards the armory. 

The sound of footsteps behind her caught her attention as she turned, spotting Washington walking up beside her. 

“How was training?” Carolina asked softly as she removed her helmet, bringing a hand up to push the red hair from her eyes. She sat her helmet down, fixing the ponytail that kept her long hair out of the way. 

“It’s been a month and they are still at each other's throats.” Washington heaved out a sigh. “And Grif still won’t show up for training.” 

Carolina raised an eyebrow, nudging Washington slightly in response. “What else do you expect from Grif?” She questioned curiously. “I’m sure these groups will get along eventually…” She hoped.

“She’s not wrong.” Epsilon said with a laugh. “Come on, I’m sure Kimball and Doyle want to debrief us. We can worry about it later.” 

Carolina nodded in agreement with her brother, as she reached for her helmet, and placed it on once more. She glanced back towards Washington for a moment, motioning for him to follow to the debriefing. 

“Find anything while at that base?” Washington asked as they walked through the halls to the War room. Carolina nodded, glancing slightly towards Washington as they spoke.

“Epsilon and I have acquired some armor upgrades.” She said with a grin. “We found the Domed energy shield.” 

“No way.” 

“Yes way.” Carolina responded, feeling that ‘Blue and Red team’ sense of humor rub off on her for a moment. A feeling of awkwardness came over her for a moment as she let out a soft sigh. 

She had been with the Reds and Blues for quite sometime now, and she still found it a bit hard to ‘loosen up’ around them. Occasionally however she felt herself growing much more accustomed to them. Especially to the Blue team. Perhaps it was only natural that she fit in with them. She was a Church after all. 

~~~

The debriefing lasted longer than Carolina expected. However, it was the same plan she had already been informed of, escort Emily Grey to the Temple alongside Tucker, and Caboose. 

“Epsilon, what do you think could be at this Temple?” Carolina asked as she exited the debriefing room, taking notice that Washington was already discussing Grif’s behavior earlier that day. She rolled her eyes, and continued on. 

“I don’t know to be honest, maybe more Alien tech?” He asks with a small huff. Carolina stops and glances towards the training. 

“I hope, Kimball mentioned during the debriefing that were running low on ammunition…” A sigh escaped her for a moment. 

Carolina continued onward, nearly reaching her bunker, when the alarm sounded over head. 

“Security Breach, we have a Security Breach in the Armory.” Echoed the PA system overhead. 

“Damn it, what did Donut and Lopez do this time.” Carolina growled under her breath. “Come on.” 

Carolina turned picking up a light jog as she headed for the Armory. A gunshot rang out over head briefly, and Carolina ducked down. Quickly dispatching the rifle from her back, using a doorway to block any fire from the enemies that approached. 

Carefully Carolina peeked around the corner. Four individuals moved forward, before activating their cloaking devices.

“Uh, I don’t think this is the work of Donut or Lopez, sis.” 

“Damn it I can’t get a shot in with their Cloaking.” Carolina growled lowly. “Wash! Come in. Do you read me?” She muttered under her breath into her radio. She lifted her rifle up and fired two warning shots, hoping to find their vapor trail and land a proper hit.

“Yeah, I’m on it, Kimball’s security sensors are picking up Five, one of em headed straight for the Armory. Whoever, he his lock smithing skills are impressive.” 

“Save the compliments for later Wash, get to my position stat. Four of em are here. Cloaks active.” She ordered, as another shot sped past her helmet. Carefully she followed the vapor trail, and landed a hit to the soldiers side, revealing his location.

“Epsilon, were bolting out of here as soon as Wash shows up. I can’t risk leading these two further into the base if a third’s at the armory.” 

“On it!” 

Two shots fired from behind Carolina as she turned her head quickly, spotting Washington rounding a corner with Tucker and Caboose hot on his heels. 

Carolina knew easily she could take out these four pirates on her own. However, if one was trying to break into the Armory, she couldn’t risk getting caught up in another fight. A silent thank you escaped her as she stood to her feet, and moving to stand beside Washington.

“Carolina, we’ll take care of this. Get to the Armory.” Washington murmured towards as he fired another shot, taking out a cloaked soldier with a clean headshot.

“Let’s book it!” Epsilon called, Carolina felt the surge of energy and bolted forward, darting down the hall way, and to the outside. She skidded quickly to a halt just before the Armory, thankful that the Security breach had activated the safety doors. 

It didn’t take her long to spot the dark grey armored figure hunched over the control panel, in an attempt to get the security doors unlocked to access the Armory. For a moment her gaze seemed to linger on the man. It had been ages since she last saw someone attempt to pick a lock in this manner. The last time she saw handy work like this it was from York. 

She shook the thought from her memories, and without warning darted forward, slamming into the individual. The man grunted, upon being knocked over, and countered by quickly tackling her. The two rolled into the dirt, armor clanking against each other. 

Once apart, she stood to her feet, and aimed a sharp kick towards him, which he quickly blocked. Each hit she threw at him he met with a quickly timed block. 

“Damn this guy is good!” Epsilon stated as his voice came in over head.

“Not good enough.” Carolina clenched her fists, laying down some heavy hits to the side of his face and head. One sharply aimed punch to the side of his helmet, was enough to knock the thing clean off. 

The hit was enough to turn around and land face first into the dirt. Carolina glanced down towards him as he turned around. 

Her gaze shifted over his face for a moment, as she opened her mouth to speak, and bark out some insult, or demand to him. However, she paused. Each feature seemed all too familiar to her. From his chin, to his cheek bones, and finally his eye…   
Two scar’s were etched just under his left eye. 

Carolina took a step back for a moment. It was him. There was no doubt this face she was looking down upon was him. She felt her blood run cold for a moment, and words lodge deep in her throat. 

“York…?” 

No it was impossible, he was dead. This was some sick trick Felix and Locus had to of been playing. 

The man rose slightly to his knees. His single good eye seemed to widen, and his face went pale as Carolina spoke his name. York must have been terrified just as much as she had been in that moment, but Carolina was still processing how to react. 

“Carolina…?” He reached a hand forward, eyes still resting on her. 

Carolina growled under her breath, anger rising like hot liquid through her veins as her name slipped from his lips. Quickly she recoiled her arm and landed a sharp punch to his head, knocking him out and into the dirt.

“Carolina!” The voice of Washington dragged her from her fit of rage for a moment. He darted up beside her, glancing towards her as she removed her helmet and tossed it to the side in anger. His gaze shifted towards the man lying face first in the ground. “H-holy shit… Is that-?” 

Carolina didn’t answer him as she moved past him. Washington said nothing more, instead ordered a few soldiers who appeared, to get York in a cell. 

Caboose and Tucker were at Washington’s side next a few moments later, as they looked back to Carolina. 

“What’s eating her?” Tucker muttered under his breath, as he glanced towards York who lay unconscious in the dirt.

“Obviously not lions.” Caboose echoed.

“Epsilon.” She said dryly. Her brothers AI image flickered in beside her for a moment, as she entered the building once more. “What was that about Ghosts you told me before…?” 

“Something about chasing them..?” He questioned with a confused expression.

“Well, here they are chasing me instead..."


	2. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like unleashing your anger and emotions on a poor punching bag.

His head was pounding now as his eyes opened up to the dimly lit room. Memory in a brief daze. Carefully, York sat up, his eye glancing towards the iron bars, as a sigh escaped him realizing he was stuck in a cell. 

The voices caught his attention once more, gaze shifting to see two women outside his cell. 

“Looks like he’s awake. You punched him pretty good.” Muttered the one in white armor. 

“Yeah…” Responded the voice of another. This one being all too familiar. 

Carolina. It was Carolina. She was alive.

She was supposed to be dead. But he should have been too. The bullet he took to the chest all those years ago should have killed him but he was lucky enough to survive with help, that was a story for another day, however. 

York’s gaze shifted towards to peer through the cell bars, his single good eye lingering on Carolina and the one known as Kimball. The two women spoke words that he could not make out, and it only caused his curiosity and slight worry to grow. 

He kept his gaze focused on Carolina now. Her hair still held is radiant trademark red, and her eyes still burned like fire, against shining jewels. 

York laid back against the cell’s bench, as the sounds of Carolina and Kimball echoed through his cell. The image of her still burned into his mind.

It really was her. 

He knew those eyes anywhere. 

~~~ 

Carolina’s emerald gaze shifted for a brief moment to the cell that held York. 

“He shouldn’t be alive…” Carolina muttered softly to Kimball, as she turned her head away from him. 

“His records stop after he was allegedly shot. To everyone else he is still dead. Charon Industries could have something to do with that.” Kimball pointed out to Carolina. 

“But it is him…?” Carolina asks softly, avoiding eye contact with Kimball. Kimball let out a sigh and nodded placing a hand against Carolina’s shoulder. 

“It’s him. It’s Agent York.” Kimbal responded to her. Carolina felt a mix of emotions wash over. There was a growing burning sensation that rose in her chest but was soon washed away with the cool soothing sensation of relief. 

He was alive, it really truly was him. York was alive. 

Epsilon appeared beside Carolina for a moment tilting his head. “How the hell did he survive this long? He took a bullet to the chest.” 

“York had one of the most advanced Healing Unit in the Project. He was one of the best, and he...” Carolina’s voice trailed off now. He had been hers.

“Carolina.” Kimball said softly. Carolina hesitated for a moment her eyes making contact with Kimballs. “Do you believe him to be trustworthy…?” 

“What…?” 

“He’s a former freelancer. Having him with us could help change the tides on this war, if he’s anything like you said he was. He could be a good ally for this war.” 

Carolina hesitated for a moment, looking back to the cell that held York. For a moment she caught a glimpse of his eyes. His blind eyes noticeable through the dim light. 

“Do what you feel you need too.” Carolina muttered to Kimball. 

“Excellent. I’m assigning him to your Squad tomorrow.” 

“What? Why mine?” 

“You know him better than any of us.” Epsilon then chimes in. 

“He’s right. Go, you should get some rest, we’ll get him equipped with new armor, and weapons in the morning.” Kimball then turned heading down the corridor and leaving the room. 

Carolina paused for a moment turning towards York’s cell. 

Her mouth felt dry, and words seemed to claw their way at her throat as she looked down upon him. He stood up moving towards the edge of bar. 

“Been a while hasn’t it?” York said with a smile. 

That smile. 

Pain swelled in her chest, as she looked away from him. It had been ages since she’d seen that smile. That smile he gave her to reassure her, comfort her back during the projects. A smile that he only showed to her, so genuine and true. It left her feeling melted. 

The feeling dissipated however as she turned her head away, unable to look at him anymore. Every bit of it felt like seeing a ghost. 

“You’re with my squad tomorrow.” Carolina said dryly, turning her back to the cell and began to walk away.

“You got it, boss.” 

For a moment she paused. ‘Boss.’ Something he called her all the time in the project. ‘You got it boss’ 

Carolina said nothing more and exited the room. Mind swirling with too many memories to count, she clenched her fists in anger itching to unleash her emotions on something. Carolina’s feet carried her to the one place she knew she could cool down. The Training Room. 

“Hey, want to run some tests on the bubble shield or … do you need a minute?” Epsilon asked as Carolina moved into the locker room, stripping down to her undersuit. 

“No.” Carolina’s words were sharp and enough to get her point across. 

Epsilon didn’t say another word however as he vanished beside her, perhaps off to pester Tucker and Caboose. She needed a moment to breath, and unleash steam. 

She changed into a pair of workout clothes, her usual sports bra, and a pair of sweats, and headed straight for the punching bag. 

Bare fists smacked roughly against the smooth synthetic material. She felt her muscles burn with each hit. She hadn’t quite realized that her punches were breaking the material and spilling the sand onto the floor.

“Punch it anymore, and their won’t be much of a punching bag left.” Called a voice from the edge of the room. 

Carolina paused, wiping the sweat away from her brow, before turning to see Washington. She ignored him, throwing another punch into the bag, before turning back to him. 

Washington took a few steps forward raising a brow. “Spar? I think you need it.” He asked softly. Carolina didn’t say a word as she stepped forward, positioning herself in front of Washington. 

Carolina went for an uppercut that was blocked swiftly by Wash. The two seemed to dance around the training room floor for a moment, throwing punches and blocks left and right. 

It was time’s like this Carolina forgot how good Washington was at hand to hand combat, let alone with knives. It amazed her how much he improved since their days in the project. They both had. 

A quick punch to the side of the head left Washington in a daze, and Carolina took her opportunity to slam herself into his sides, knocking them both to the ground. The two tumbled into the matted floor, switching dominating positions before Carolina put Washington in a headlock, causing him to immediately tap out. 

“Yep, still got it.” She muttered softly. 

“You or me?” Washington responded as he sat back on the floor, wiping away the sweat that glistened against his skin. 

Carolina glanced towards him for a moment as she sat down. “Both of us.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment then.” Washington said with a chuckle. Carolina rolled her eyes as she stood up, nudging his head as she walked past him. Washington stood up, following her towards the Locker room. The two cleaned up, and moved back to the locker room once more.

Carolina sat down on the bench, glancing towards Washington as he sat beside her, an eerie silence flowing between them. 

“Is it really him…?” He asks. 

Carolina leaned forward pressing a hand to her head, nodding.

“It’s really him…” Lifting her head up slightly she met the disbelieving gaze of Washington. 

“Shit…” His voice trails off. When he looks up to her again, he see’s the glisten in her eyes, and dares not speak another word. 

“Fuck… Wash, I- It’s like seeing a ghost…” She brought her hands up to cover her mouth, as if taking a moment to compose herself. She almost seemed to recoil in on herself almost. Her gaze averted from Wash now. Thoughts crossed her mind now wondering if this was how Washington felt when she waltzed back into his life. If he felt he had seen a ghost after believing her to be dead.

“This is… this is a lot to take in.” Washington said softly. His hand reached up to rest on her shoulder in a comforting manner. “Have you talked to him yet…?” 

“I can’t even look at him. He should be dead… he should have died.” Carolina felt panic rise in her chest, as she turned to Washington. 

“W-when I found him… well his armor. He was dead maybe it was another body… Maybe Tex helped him or something. I don’t know. This is hard to wrap my head around, Carolina.” 

“Ugh my head hurts…” Carolina grumbled under her breath leaning her head back against the set of lockers.   
“You should get some rest. We’ve both got big days tomorrow. Do you want me to see about putting York with me?” Washington asked as he stood up, holding out his hand to help her up. 

“No. I… I need to figure this out.” Carolina told him, she sat up, taking his hand and standing to her feet. “Thanks, good luck tomorrow.” 

“You too.” 

Carolina watched Washington smile towards her once more before turning to leave as she felt the pressure of anxiety loosen around her heart. She sighed letting her shoulders sag before she too departed back to her room.


	3. True Warrior Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina tries to lighten up around York, and the Away team discovers the gateway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO CHAPTER 3 
> 
> Anywho you may have noticed I listed approx 20 chapters. That may change as this chapter was originally one VERY long chapter, however I felt more comfortable splitting it into three parts instead! So heres part one of 'True Warrior.'

“You should lighten up.” Epsilon murmured towards her. Carolina lifted a hand up to wave him away, only for him to reappear on the other side of her, as she leaned over the mongoose to hand gas can to Caboose and Tucker. Sometimes she hated when he did that. He’d buzz around her helmet acting like a fly, but there were times she didn’t mind it. 

“Fill up both those Mongooses and we’ll continue on.” Carolina pointed, her gaze then shifting briefly towards York who was speaking to Grey briefly. She couldn’t make out the words they were speaking but every so often she caught him glancing her way. A tingling feeling crept down her backside and she sagged her shoulders in defeat. 

The thought constantly crept into her mind, to pull him aside and talk, but the other part told her not too. She couldn’t place the feeling, was it fear of facing her past or was it simply a build up of too many emotions. 

“Again, Lighten up.” Epsilon echoed, his voice dragging her from the thoughts once more.

“Church…” Carolina groaned, shaking her head as she pulled another gas can out of the drunk, and handing it to Tucker. “Shut up please…” 

“Hey, all I’m saying is I can tell you are tense, and well… this stuff with York is obviously getting to you.” Epsilon replied. 

“I’ll try. Okay?” Carolina glanced towards him for a brief moment.

“Good, now go check up on him. You hit him pretty hard yesterday.” 

“If I could punch you right now I would.” Carolina rolled her eyes, as she moved over towards Grey and York. Even with his gaze on her, she still avoided it. 

“Oh, I know.” And with that he went dark, popping up beside Tucker and Caboose for a brief moment to ensure he was handling the mongoose’s refuel properly. 

“Hey, Carolina.” The words struck a chord with her, and her heart began to race. Memories flowed through her of their days in the projects when he’d walk into the locker room to check up on her after a rough training session. Stating that same phrase. 

“Hey…” Carolina said dryly. “How’s your head…?” Carolina asked, her gaze shifting back to him, mustering up the courage to look at him. She looked over his armor now, taking note that he must have requested his armor be painted tan with silver trim. It seemed to mirror that of his Freelancer gear. 

Once more she felt she was looking upon a ghost. Perhaps he felt the same. 

“I’m alright haha. You still know how to kick ass y'know.” York chuckled softly. Those words drag her from her thoughts for a moment giving him a blank stare.

“Right.” Carolina’s words were flat as she turned to glance back towards Tucker and Caboose. 

“Hey, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” York then stated, his words were softer this time around. Carolina froze and shifted her gaze away now. 

“Alright, you two love birds.” Cooed Emily Grey, as she butted into the conversation. “We should get going!” She echoed moving back towards the Mongoose and hopping inside. 

Epsilon appeared once more beside Carolina. “Come on let’s head out.” 

\--- 

It didn’t take them long to arrive at the Temple. Carolina led them in cautiously with Epsilon at her side, and the two blues following behind her. 

York lingered at the back of the group, for a moment feeling briefly out of place. Was this how Washington felt as the rookie of Project Freelancer? 

Tucker seemed headstrong, ready to take action, and a bit cocky. Perhaps a suitable drinking buddy. 

Caboose, was definitely a class clown in his mind, however, smarter than he appeared.

Grey, was eccentric and had been rather friendly to him after he was knocked out by Carolina. Though she didn’t stop for one moment when it came to teasing him about getting beat up by a girl. 

Carolina; she was just as he remembered her. Strong, confident, but yet something was different. Carolina seemed more comfortable here as if she had found some form of belonging after the Project. It was clear by her actions around them, she cared for this team as she had once done so for the Freelancers. 

But he also wondered if 

“Caboose, Tucker check that corridor, Grey with me. York, keep an eye on that entrance.” Carolina echoed softly, lifting her gaze back towards the group behind her.

“Yes ma’am.” He said quickly. York stepped back from the group and kept his gaze on the entrance for a moment, rifle at the ready encase anyone stepped forward.  
It didn’t take long for Emily Grey to translate and decipher the mysterious languages of the temple. York moved over from the entrance now, catching Carolina’s eye for a brief moment and nodding towards her. His way of informing her the entrance was secure. He looked up towards the gateway, the light beam seeming to stretch in towards the sky.

“Ah ha! Got it!” Grey cheered. “A true warrior is needed to unlock the temple's secrets.” 

“I mean, I have the sword, it’s obviously me,” Tucker said, stepping forward, and igniting the sword. He charged forward towards the gateway, only to immediately be blasted back. York couldn’t help but sigh, as he moved forward to assist 

“You fucking idiot…” Epsilon grumbled lowly. 

“Easy their, buddy.” He said with a chuckle. Carolina kept her gaze on Tucker as he stood up, dusting off his armor for a moment. Tucker seemed confused for a moment. He glanced towards his sword before turning it off and looking back to Grey in confusion.

“Apparently you’re not a true warrior…” Carolina said, her voice almost holding a mocking tone. 

“Maybe he just passed the test really quickly!” Caboose cheered. 

“What did you see?” Grey quickly asked. “Did you see the other side!?” 

“I saw Felix and Locus…?” Tucker then added. “Then a bunch of dudes jumped me!”

“You weren’t strong enough,” Grey added. 

“Well, I am.” 

York paused, glancing towards Carolina. The rest of the group seemed to fall silent now, as Carolina glanced up towards the gateway. If her helmet had been off, anyone would be able to see the smirk across her lips. 

Her competitive side was showing.

“I’ve been waiting for a rematch. Let’s go Epsilon.” Carolina stepped forward, vanishing through the portal. 

It didn’t take too much longer before there was a flash of light, and Carolina had returned again. A soft sigh escaped her and she glanced quickly back towards the gateway, before looking towards the others. 

“What did you see?” Grey asked, stepping forward. “Did you get to kick ass?” She said nearly jumping up in down in excitement.  
“I…” Her voice faltered for a moment, body shuddering as if reliving a memory. “I saw the Freelancers… I really don’t want to talk about this...” The mention of Freelancers caught York’s attention now, as he curiously looked towards her. She shifted her head slightly towards him, before quickly looking away, clearly avoiding his gaze.

“What else?” Epsilon asked. “I didn’t see shit besides static when I went in.” He grumbled lowly. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Carolina growled lowly. Epsilon looked as though he was ready to speak again, however a quick glance from Carolina shut him up in a matter of seconds. 

“Guess you aren’t the true warrior then after all,” Tucker responded in a mocking tone in response, clearly still upset over not being the chosen one. 

“I will throw you right back in there, Tucker…” Carolina said angrily, taking a step forward towards her teammate. He immediately stepped back, arms raised in defeat before plopping down on the ground. 

York stood in silence for a moment, gaze shifting towards the gateway. A true warrior? He wasn't quite sure if he was even worthy of the title, but what else did they have to lose? 

“Let me try.”

Carolina looked on in confusion, tilting her head slightly. “What…?” 

“Let me try. If the Mercs have already been here we don’t have much more time.” York murmured softly. “Besides, even if I’m not the so-called chosen one. I think I can handle it." He shifted his gaze back to her, for a moment realizing he had chosen a poor choice of words. 

“Are you sure…?” She questioned, her voice holding a bit of concern. This wasn't the reaction he had expected. He smiled in response, from under his helmet, and nodded. Carolina said nothing more, simply nodding and motioning for him to give it ago.

“You know it.”


	4. True Warrior Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> York enters the gateway. But what does he see?

The light was blinding, as he stepped forward into the gateway. For a moment York was met with darkness before the world around him seemed to appear before. 

There was something familiar, something he could not quite place. 

Mountains stretched as far as the eye could see, and snow blanketed their tops. His blinded gaze rested upon a familiar shipwreck. The words on the side reading ‘Mother of Invention.`` Confusion washed over him. York shifted to take a step forward, only for every muscle in his body to tense up. He couldn’t move. Only breathe.   
The Mother of Invention had been his home for several years, but after this day he knew that he could no longer call it home. Somewhere in that ship he was floating around inside an elevator shaft attempting to find his way out.   
Part of him knew what was coming next, he knew what news he’d receive next that would break him but there was no way he was physically or mentally ready to witness any events that may transpire.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Called a voice. His gaze shifted upwards from the Mother of Invention. A large white armored man was approaching someone in cyan colored armor. Maine…?   
Maine gripped her by her chest plate, lifting her off the ground as she screamed out once more, demanding that he let her go as his mighty hand reached up to roughly remove her helmet.

York immediately recognized the scarlet red hair that revealed itself to the world, as the helmet was tossed to the side. It was Carolina. His heart was pounding in his chest now, as the events continued to unfold.  
Maine’s hands reached up to rip out the implants from the back of her head. Blood splattered against the white snow, and York felt his stomach drop as Maine tossed her over the cliff.

“Carolina!” He shouted, struggling against the invisible restraints. His muscles ached, and his body screamed to get to her. 

It felt as though he was losing her all over again. There wasn’t a single thing he could do to prevent this. He made another attempt, eyes focusing on Maine now as fury burned in his chest.

But before he could make another movement, the world around him went black, and he was met with a blinding light. 

York stumbled forward, revealing himself to the rest of the team. 

Carolina was quick to turn to attention, eyes widening as she witnesses York drop to his knees moments later, removing his helmet and panting heavily. The red-head hesitated for a moment. Epsilon flickered in beside Carolina for a moment, glancing her way before looking back towards York. 

What did you see?? What did you see?”Grey was quick to her feet, eager to know what York had seen. He stared towards her with a blank stare. 

“York.” Carolina stepped forward, she paused briefly for a moment before him. She lingered in front of him for a moment, before he looked up at her. Carolina extended her hand out to him. York, he hesitated for a brief moment, before wiping the sweat from his brow and putting his helmet back on. He reached for her hand, and she pulled him to his feet. His hand lingered on her for a moment, before she quickly released her grip, and turned away from him. 

“Dare I ask?” Epsilon murmured. Carolina glanced towards him, as if to speak in response for York but was cut off before he could ask another question. 

“No. Let’s focus on the mission.” His words were dry, and he kept his gaze on Carolina for a moment before moving back to stand with the others. Carolina shifted her gaze away from him, and he felt that anguish build in his chest once more.

"Now what?" Tucker asked softly tilting his head slightly. "We've tried everything." 

York stayed quiet barely registering what the others had been saying as his mind replayed the events he witnessed within the gateway. 

How long had Carolina survived on her own before finding Washington again? A soft inaudible sigh escaped him as he realized now that the team was sending someone else in. His gaze shifted upwards to see the dark blue armored individual known as Caboose. He raised a brow for a moment as Caboose stepped in. 

Shaking away his thoughts he looked forward. 

"Think he'll be okay in there?" York asked. 

Carolina remained silent as Tucker nodded. "Oh yeah this is Caboose were talking about. He's too oblivious I doubt it'll affect him." 

York felt a bit more at ease but judging by the silent stare that Carolina was giving the gateway. He wasn't too sure anymore. 

"He'll be fine, Carolina." Epsilon murmured lowly to Carolina. Carolina still remained silently, simply nodding. 

The time passed slowly, and York kept his gaze fixated on the gateway. Caboose sure was taking his time inside it. And it didn’t take much longer for Caboose to emerge from the gateway, with a large red alien hovering behind him. 

Carolina stood to attention, gaze fixated on the creature before them. York couldn’t help but feel impressed with Caboose. 

“Who are you…?” Carolina’s voice echoed. 

“This is Santa!” 

“Santa.” The alien repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, next update probs wont be out until after RTX

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this fanfic came from southern-bluebell on tumblr. She's helped a bit with figuring out some details for it. I'm really excited to get this fic rolling and will try to post weekly if not bi-weekly updates for the chapters. I have about 5 chapters drafted at this current time, but there will most likely be more chapters than that.


End file.
